Santa who?
by ads8g
Summary: A battle of unknown creatures in the forest where his legend began. He would have to leave behind his sad childhood, and bring a happy one to the next generation. the tails of his generation and the new beginning. The answers to the unknown and the story never told.
1. Unwinking

**Author's Note:** This story is totally different from what you are thinking right now, but still is related to the title, is more like mystery and tragedy combined with a plot of battle. This is going to get you in a stable mind. Hope you enjoy and understand or else ask me!

**Chapter 1: Dark figure**

It was not coffee, it was chocolate. The weather was cold, but in the village Field Brook Trails, was a place where it didn't matter the weather. The warm chocolate was like a heat in the street. There was not decorations, there was not settings, it was only a cold and foggy street, where the small itinerant chocolate shop filled the story in many perspectives. It was February 28,1850, when people decided to not longer to be part of society.

The poor boy was happy and glad to know that he was about to become a man, knowing that he was older didn't give him the happiness and joy that he expected, he only though that been older would only bring tragedy, He though that very soon people would call him young man, and later on it wouldn't matter. He looked hopelessly at the chocolate that he didn't pay, it was free for been his birthday, as he looked at it, he though that life wouldn't be the same, that everything would not longer be free anymore, "_what effort would I make in the future to get close to a chocolate?_" he though over **and** over."_where would I be in five years? would I be dead, or living under a bridge_?" he though as hr kept his eyes on the chocolate.

Mostly he started to think about life, about mystery, about every little thing he could possibly think. Then he analyzed a way of making money and get out of the bad economy, _anything_ he reputed to himself ignoring that someone was staring at him. Then the man of the shop that for so long he called Mr. Collin with respect, who for so long stared at him, analyzed him, and studied him, finally interrupted him.

"What's wrong Jimmy? what are you thinking back there so serious." asked Mr. Collins while looking at him with curiosity. Then for a moment he realized just how innocent the boy was and how mature he had become.

" If I only knew how to make people happy for a minute, for an hour, for a day, even a month, but it seems to be more complicate than I though." said Jimmy without looking at him.

"What do you mean, are you thinking about money again?" asked Mr. Collin confused as he washed the dishes in a pail.

"I have come from my village Point-tree because you promised me a hot chocolate, listen ... on my way here, I didn't see anyone on the streets, it was like, it was like people watching me from their windows, may be this would sound crazy to you, but I think people don't want to get out of their homes anymore, it's like some sort of mystery, I know a man who walks towards the store, and then back home, he does not speak to anyone, everyone around him are like strangers to him, even though they all were neighbors once, and they know each other for years, it's like a feeling of-" He was interrupted.

"what feeling?" said Mr. Collin as he cleaned his hands on his cope.

"People don't trust anymore, the laws have changed over the years, the laws only apply for women and children, and soon you would say that I'm not longer a kid, and people would start to put a finger on me, I'll have to take care of myself from now on, be responsible, and some day people would look up to me and respect me." said Jimmy proudly touching his chest.

"Jimmy I don't care what people say about you, I know that you are an honest, and-" He was interrupted.

"Go ahead, say what you actually want to tell me. Tell me right in my face just how orphan I am, tell me, guilt became, shout what people blame on me." shouted Jimmy as his tears came out slowly ready to cried.

"Jimmy please, listen-"

"No you should listen to me, I'm standing here in front of you, right here, right now."

"It's not your fault that people from your orphanage do things that they shouldn't do. I mean, that's the reason you left in the first place, isn't it?" He approached to Jimmy but he back off.

"I should have said this a long time ago. Thanks for the chocolate." said Jimmy looking at his eyes like a small puppy ready to cry.

"Ok, I don't want to talk about that anymore. But there it's one question that I wanted to ask you that it's bothering me, and I would like you to be honest with me." said Mr. Collin nodding trying to reaffirm that he understood what he was saying.

"What is it?" His eyes were wide with panic as if something bad had happened.

**"Where are your shoes?"**

"It's kind of story, but I'll tell you. A thief is stealing shoes from all the villages, and people are talking about a ghost in the woods, some said the thief left over eight hundred shoes there, and he came back with a small piece of goal, it's a ritual or an offer to those spirits. I don't know if it's true, but I do know that a thief is a thief, and I walked all the way from my village without shoes to prove it. Believe me or not, that's what happened." said Jimmy as he looked down at his poor feet.

"Poor Jimmy, you don't have another pair of shoes?"

"This is embarrassing, but ... Yes, I don't have, these days shoes are far too expensive." Jimmy raised his head realizing that Mr. Collin was worried for something else.

" Listen Jimmy, I'm proud of you, so far you have become a wise and noble young man, and I want to share a story with you, or I should say a confession that I should had said a long time ago." said Mr. Collin.

"huh! ...What?"

" My wife and I were happily marriage a long time ago, she wanted to have kids, and I didn't ... so one day we decided to adopt a child from the orphanage. When we came back from the orphanage after seen all the kids, I started to decided which one to pick, and my wife was unsure, so she went back for the second time, she came back so ... so happy, she got close to me and said: "honey ...you won't believe what I saw." then I said: "What." and she replied: "I saw a boy standing on the rain, he was still, unwinking, he was all wet, he was outside and I was in the orphanage looking through the window. It was a boy that I have never seen before, then he looked at me and smiled, I wave my hand, and it was the most beautiful smiled that I have ever seen, I don't know what happened because I hurried to get outside with two umbrellas, but the boy was gone, when I asked the receptionist why he wasn't with the other kids, they said that the boy visits the cemetery every day to visit his parents no matter what." She was so moved by the kid that she went back for the third time without telling me, and that time ... she didn't come back, I call the orphanage and they said that she never made it. To this day, I don't know what happened, I don't know if she is dead, ... or alive, there is nothing behind, but one think is for sure, when I visited the orphanage and asked for the boy, they said that he escaped and moved to another village."He looked at jimmy and smiled.

"What does that have to do with me?" said Jimmy.

"I believed that the boy that she wanted to adopt it's you." said Mr. Collins.

" What?" said Jimmy.

"and I think it's you because the orphanage told me that the kid invented a fake name before he left the orphanage, they said Jummy." said Mr. Collin in a serious voice.

"Yeah, it's true, I invented Jummy."

"Listen Jimmy, we really wanted to adopt you back then, but now you are a man, and I should have told you this before." said Mr. Collin with relief.

"That's alright ... I'm sorry to hear about your wife." Jimmy was trying to remember her.

"She was so happy when she met you that she wanted to give you her last name." said Mr. Collin changing his temper.

"hooh really, what's her last name?" Jimmy smiled with excitement.

"When I met her, she was Miss Claus. But listen ... In memory of my wife I'll ask you to keep your real name, not Jummy or Jimmy, your real name along with her last name. she would have liked that way." said Mr. Collin in a soft tone.

" I can't ... It's nothing personal." said Jimmy with fear.

"Are you listening to me? she loved you like a real mother does, it's just that she didn't have the chance to share that love with you, I'm sure she wouldn't like to see her adopted son around the village without shoes, and a fake name, if you have respect for your parents, then have a little of respect for your adopted mother." said Mr Collin angrily.

"I'll think about it."said Jimmy quickly.

"Look your chocolate is already cold, let me give you a hot one." Mr Collin moved to get a hot chocolate.

"you won't believe me, but may be destiny has made you come to me without shoes. My wife was going to make a birthday party for you, she was wondering what to give you, I told her to give you a watch or a t-shirt, but she was so ... stubborn, she wanted to give you something special, "but it has to be the best" she complained, over **and** over, she brought the most expensive shoes for boy, and even when I told her that the shoes were too big for a boy, she didn't make up her mind, I got so ... angry at her, for so ... long, I made her sad, I treated her so bad ... now I know what she was trying to do." said Mr. Collin.

Mr. Collin handed the hot chocolate to Jimmy and entered to his shop and took out a metal box. Jimmy took a zip and looked how Mr. Collin took out a pair of shoes with silver buttons, and in a blink he felt that someone jumped right beside him, it was almost like a push to the side when Jimmy realized that the hot chocolate went towards his face, screaming and trying to clean his eyes and chocolate from all over his body that changed the excited expression on his face.

The last thing he heard was Mr. Collin screaming, Jimmy calmly look what was in front of him, but he only saw a dark figure, almost like a man dressed in black that moved very fast and disappeared in the mist.

unwinking Jimmy looked hopelessly at Mr. Collin who was lying on the floor cover with blood but he though that the chocolate had affected his nerves, and in a deep breath he reacted and screamed so hard that his tears were chocolate, suddenly he heard voices of people approaching and yelling at him in a loud voice attracting the attention of the village saying "HELP MURDER."

_To be continued ..._


	2. Above the moon

**Chapter 2: Let me die**

This was it, the mist surrounded the stiff carbon in the air, it was like an alley in the forest where every corner you can find a spot of obstacles and get trapped even though everything seem to be natural, it was fast and sharp danger that kept him awake from who he was, to whom he was about to become, the sticky cold snow humid his face as it whipped his fear into the air until the snow attacked him in where his eyes were dragged to the deep mist at the far end of the tunnel of nature.

It was not music what he was hearing, it was a crying of justice, everything happened so fast and the results where so bad that he could not run and bring memories at the same time, after being superb by what he now was hating to see falling from the sky, snow and cold weather just was never meant to be his choice, it was part of this world, the suffering and strong effort for survive turned him into a cold warrior figure, but soon enough he'll prove his honor, he knew that there must be a second chance to see what had blind his eyes when he saw a dead body, he was determined to search for a cold figure who had been born into it for sure, a mysterious force against him who had thrown him into guilt and made his honest honor into a bandit of society in such a sudden.

The cry of justice stiffened his knowledge burned from the pursuit of air as the sounds were missed by his fast speed in the dark, trees that blocked the mob behind him who brought torches and threshing and where they were guided by the powerful weapons of shotguns. Finally the alleviation, comfort, and relief bounded his tears of happiness, rejoice, glee, joy, delight, gaiety, pleasure and mirth as he believed to see the end of the mist. Unfortunately as he reached it, he only found his badly choice, as he fell from the mountain hill right at the top of the darkness, his fear moved from his hungry stomach to the beating heart lungs that stole his air that he effortlessly consumed during his running.

Rolling on his dirty clothes from high mountain to grime flat ground making his tired body consume woods of rocks and dusty obstacles that made him bleed from his uncovered body. The young man was not dead, but at least he was in flat ground of grime dust where the wolves estimated his delicious smell of weakness. He was way too covered up with dirt for a wolf to bother with his skinny bones.

He was in a dream and he did not know that he was about to die which he was not against, in fact, as he closed his gloomy eyes in the puddle of dirt hoping to see the light of the other world, he only found himself in a dream, his dream was so elegant in amusement that he forgot that was still in the real world.

Outside his dream where too many things going on, but the most important of all, was the one who woke him up right as he went deep in the dream. A sound of angry native strokes beasts and casttles in which he found none in all directions, he was alone in the dark, he stood up with his tired body to see what had woke him up, but only whispers of **dark figures** who moved from branches to trees and trees to darkness, he thought for a moment that he was blow to the head hard enough for him to confuse reality to unreal. But then again, he remember what was the reason that he was standing in a puddle of dirty water, it was a cold dark figure who attacked his best friend so far.

"What are you?" he shouted as the whispers went louder. It sounded like cracking cats who where hungry, and for a mysterious reason he knew what kind of Hungary was, it was the hungry of justice expressed like a dangerous outcry coming from darkness.

"Why two forces against me?" he though covering his ears. He took a big humidor air and contracted his feet gasping for strength as he went off running away from the whispers that gave him fear. Suddenly one of his shoes got trapped in the gunk, quickly he pushed himself forwards using his hands to drag his leg apart from the deep grease as he though that was going to loose it. The moon was telling him the time as it slip from the sky shining his steady **fear**.

This it it, was the words that he recognized at last from the whispers that now where following him.

"No way." his eyes went wider as he looked back to realized that if those whispers where following him, then who ever were spoken them to him were following him for an evil purpose. He had plenty of fear but not enough for a young man to pee his pants after he gave his word no to do twice after he turned eight years old so long ago. With the strength of a young man he free himself and kept running until the whispers went quit. He did not care what the reason was for a wide forest to be quiet, he just stopped to clean the dirt on his face and started to walk fast searching for a way out of darkness.

For an unfair plight he saw a slightly carbonyl light coming from a grip of wood that was lying on the floor to where he could not reach if the light was turned off of where he believe someone was camping. He jumped with high energy and blew air into it until it became a powerful torch, it was exactly what he needed, it gave him strength and courage, he had not longer fear under his shoulders to which he felt proud off. Then for the first time in his bad day of persecution that drove him into strictly pain, he saw an answer or in another way motivation to live. He saw small foot steps that he quickly followed to the mother of darkness.

Perhaps in other words he interpreted as Cave, a place where he did not wanted to stay, just to find answers, but he felt that a torch in a cave is always meant to be together for a good story to be told. He did not know why or what for he was driving himself to a deep and dangerous last end of a Cave knowing that all his effort could be in vain, or perhaps he was guided. He felt the need of society rather than be looking for nothing in a Cave where a torch could not last or was not going to last and he knew it but just did not wanted to thing about it because he was convinced, he was thread, he was motivated, he deeply believed to had come to a point where the answers awaited him.

Finally he was there, he was where he wanted to be, the place where he though that the answers awaited him, the end of the road that he had travel with a torch, the end of the Cave and at least he felt proud of having made it. Unfortunately he was so thrown into the purpose of getting to the end, that he forgot that he was following foot steps, but what had mostly worried him, was that he did not find anything at all, it was an empty end with empty dreams and empty spots where he had looked over and over hoping to see anything, but nothing, nothing of nothing awaited him or at least that was what he was thinking as he turned back ready to go back outside realizing that the torch was about to turn off, another mistake and bad choice that he was regretting.

"What now?" he though as he walked in darkness and guided by it. Suddenly a light appeared from behind and started to approach him like the whispers had done earlier, he looked back to see what he could not believe. It was shinny sand that could only be seen in the darkness of the darkness. He throw the torch away but he never hear it falling on the ground, which was strange, he quickly approached to the sand and started to pick it up hoping to carry it as a lantern, but then he realized that it was not the dust that was shining, was what was under it that was so shinny that made the dust shinny too.

He started to loot the sand of the ground and found he answer that he desperately longed. Pure gold and enormous amount of more shinny gold, so pure that it was light in the end of the Cave. But gold was not the only thing that was under the sand, he kept looting and looting until he realized that what he was looting were shoes, he wiped his eyes with a wink and realized that those shoes were the stolen shoes from the villages, but what had mostly impressed was that he had found the shoes with the silver buttons that Mr. Collin was about to gave him the day he was murdered.

" See Andy, I told you not to come here if someone follows you." two figures where standing right at the corner of the shadows.

"What are YOU?" shouted Jimmy opening his yes wider looking from left to right and attacking every spot with his eyes.  
one of the figures was carrying the torch and right at that moment he let it fall off his hands, another sound was enough for Jimmy to get the right direction.

"Milo I think that guy just spoke to us." Milo took a few steps back.

"If we are way to far from the light of the gold. How can that guy see us?" Andy and Milo took off running.

"Wait where are you going?" shouted Jimmy as he took all the gold he could carry trying to go after them. It was way too heavy for him to carry it and follow someone who moved so fast in the dark, as he got to the point where he was outside and was able to be guide by the moon, he dropped the heavy gold aside and put some in his pocket, and started running.

Finally he saw the figures that he was after.

"Milo what now we are trap? And I think that guy can see us he's coming towards us." whispered Andy to Milo.

"What are you two?" Jimmy approached to them carefully.

"Why are you following us? You don't even know who we are." shouted Milo as Andy was about to take off running again.

"Of course I know you murders. Andy and Milo the figures who kill people." Jimmy stood still trying to see them clearly, but he only could see dark figures.

"IMPOSSIBLE ... That guy really does hear us!" Milo started shaking.

"As far as I know not human race can hear us. Who is this guy? And why does he call us dark figures Milo?" Andy laid against the tree sweating.

"Don't kill us please. We haven't done anything bad yet." said Andy tumbling his voice.

"How can I kill you if I can't see you?" shouted Jimmy looking at them with anger ready to fist against them.

"He can hear us but he can't see us? How did he chased us if he was not able to see us?" Milo stood in front of Andy and blocked him.

"This is our chance to run Milo. What are you waiting for?" Andy stood up.

"This guy call us dark figures ... He hasn't figure it out yet about how to see us, but if somehow he see us in a way or another and wants to kill one of us, that would definitely be me, I won't let nobody hurt you that's my job, you run and tell the others that a human has the ability to hear us, and possibly see us." Milo looked back to see Andy taking a deep breath ready to leave. Jimmy kept approaching in shock.

"You guys are uncomfortable monsters, I can't believe that you attacked me and now you are afraid of me. Humans should be afraid not the monsters, and I know why you two were in the cave. You two where hiding this." Jimmy slowly took out the shinny piece of gold out of his pocket and the light of the gold reflected the two figures that were in front of him making them very sharp and clear. They were clear, two little man with Caucasian skin and flipper colors with crummy clothes.

"You two ... Are ... Humans?" Jimmy started to walk backwards.

"Darn he figure it out, this is bad, now we can't run and just forget it ... What are you going to do young man? If you are ready to attack, then attack now."

"What ... Are you two?" Andy felt the presence of evil coming and started running away but Jimmy could not stop him because he was impress of how fast he moved, he jumped as if he was a kangaroo and ran like a whale tiger with hard legs as if it were fists, just with two winks he was gone.

"We are elves."answered Milo as he trembled his voice and sweated because he too felt the presence of evil approaching at such incredible speed that he felt the pressure of going with Andy.

"No ... You are lying elves don't exist is just an arrogant myth." Jimmy looked carefully at Milo and notice that he opened his eyes so wide as if he were about to lose his freedom.

"Give us back the gold from pison, the gold you stole and we will forget about it." Jimmy touched his pocket and slowly put his hand on it and felt how heavy it was.

"It's this all you ever care. What about Mr. Collin? Huhh he was innocent and ... and-"

"What's your name boy?" Milo glanced one eye more than the other.

"My name is Jimmy." both were looking at each other as if they had seen each other somewhere.

"you are lying, and I don't like liars. Don't ever underestimate an elven you just met ... I know your name. James from the point-tree village. Isn't that right?" Milo crossed his arms with confidence pretending not to be tough and hid the pressure that was making him sweat for what he knew that was approaching.

"Yes, but ... How? How do you know my real name?"

"We have abilities too. Give me the gold and I'll explain to you." James leaned forwards and gave him the piece of gold.

"Have you read the Bible?"

"WHAT ?! ... I think so. Why?"

"Now listen ... This gold is from Eden river ... named Pison the most clean gold you have ever seen, I know it sounds funny. Eden it's the most precious and protected place in earth. Why do you think the tree of life was created? it wasn't just for showing off, it's part of the plan and so are the rest of fragments inside and outside of it, there are protectors and there are destroyers. If you know the first story on the Bible you would notice that there were two angels and one sword. Now let me tell you that those angels were protecting the entrance, and they fought to protect it from mysterious enemies, but somehow they went missing and so the sword, it's believe that the sword was more powerful than the angels, I don't know if they lost a battle, but if they hide the valley then someone must be very dangerous."After his speech Milo looked away as if his job for the night was done, then took a deep breath ready to leave.

"How do you know all this? ... And Why are you telling me?" James felt that the night was going slow, perhaps too slow.

"Fool I'm one of the protectors of the rivers, there are four rivers three of us in each river which counts twelve of us, but we are only pawns of the valley and we were force to leave. After generations we have reproduce and become just unknown creatures of earth just as our enemy. Do you understand what that means?" Milo started to walk away ready to run.

"And you think that I'm going to believe all that. heck no." James crossed his arms.

"You better no tell any human about this."

"Are you menacing me?" yelled across pointing with his finger.

"There are things you shouldn't know." the terror explosion of sounds occurred as if the earth was moving.

"What was that? It sounded ugly." Milo started shaking.

"We are under attack. We need to run for our life's." Milo started to run and James was following him but he was too tired and Milo was too fast.

"Wait ... Please wait." James took a deep breath and used his strength to push himself just a little faster.

"Like I said before ... There are things you shouldn't know." Milo used his strength and with a jump he climbed the trees and started to jump from one tree to another until he disappeared in the dark. James could not believe that Milo was even faster than Andy but as he was driving in his journey of fear without even knowing why he was running or what was he suppose to be afraid of, soundlessly he blinked and out of nowhere he found himself in the ground eating dust. It felt like a second, but he was wrong, it may have been just a blink.

"Why am I in the ground?! What ... Happened? What's this around my face ... Blood? Why can't I move? !Who is on top of me?!It feels like ... It's like."

"HAHAHHAHHAHHH!." the sound of a scream filled the enormous forest where every animal felt the sound of a human struggling, but as animals, they just ignored it.

In the forest, specially at night, was the perfect moment for a creäture to show the real power, for the unknown to show itself, even after the scream Andy felt that his fear should had gave him more strength, but now he knew that he wasn't jumping high enough, so ... In the moment that everything went quit, his fear went to where his emotions reach his true power, he felt the tears coming out of his sad face because he knew that someone innocent had suffer because of want he could not change, and in that very moment he landed on top of a pine tree and jumped so high that the moon was below him as if he was flying, he wanted to stay in the air, he wanted it so badly that every time he landed on a tree he jumped even higher then landed again and jumped again even higher and then he found himself at the end of the forest and just landed in flat land and kept running.

"Milo you reached me up fast, was he that terrifying? Don't tell me you left that boy behind, he doesn't know what was after us, did he?"

"Still bugs me that he saw, and heard us, may be this is for the best, we shouldn't worried about him anymore, I don't think that he's **alive** if they got him. But when I looked at him I felt something. Could he be ... Never mind I'm so tired that it may have affected my solid imagination."

It became deep silent, and they felt the sudden of **evil** approaching but it only last if there's not victims, but if there is, then ... Everything would go back to be normal.

The sun rise and everything looked normal as always.

_To be continued ..._


End file.
